


Osiemnaście

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartenders, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sheith Month 2019, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Minął ledwo kwadrans, a on już miał serdecznie dosyć. Tego miejsca, hałasu i jego durnych kumpli. Zwłaszcza zaś Lance’a, który go tutaj zaciągnął. Tylko on mógł wpaść na coś tak bezsensownego.





	Osiemnaście

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 17: eighteen.

Keith wdrapał się na stołek barowy i oparł łokciami o wypolerowaną ladę z ciemnego drewna. W klubie głośno dudniła muzyka, migały kolorowe światła. Na podeście tancerki w skąpej bieliźnie wiły się do rytmu, słychać było okrzyki podnieconych facetów.

Minął ledwo kwadrans, a on już miał serdecznie dosyć. Tego miejsca, hałasu i jego durnych kumpli. Zwłaszcza zaś Lance’a, który go tutaj zaciągnął. Tylko on mógł wpaść na coś tak bezsensownego.

— Whisky — rzucił do barmana, który właśnie do niego podszedł.

Brunet z białą grzywką i blizną na nosie zmierzył go podejrzliwie spojrzeniem. Nosił białą koszulę z guzikiem rozpiętym pod szyją oraz czarną kamizelkę. Keithowi wydawał się bardziej atrakcyjny niż wszystkie tancerki razem wzięte.

— Poproszę dokument.

Keith zawahał się. Nie chciał się teraz tak głupio wycofać, to byłoby niezręczne. Zresztą, było późno. Barman musiał już odczuwać zmęczenie, a Keith nie miał równego roku urodzenia. O tej porze można byłoby pomylić się w liczeniu o te dwa lata.

Podał mu swoje prawo jazdy. Nie odwrócił wzroku, gdy barman podniósł dokument do oczu, żeby odczytać w ciemności datę urodzenia.

— Przepraszam, ale nie mogę sprzedać ci alkoholu. Wróć za dwa lata. — Oddał mu prawo jazdy.

Keith niewzruszony schował je do kieszeni.

— Dość stary na oglądanie striptizerek, ale wciąż zbyt młody na piwo? — spytał sucho.

— Dokładnie. — Barman przytaknął z żalem. — Ale powiedz mi tylko, czy masz jakieś alergie, a przygotuję ci coś dobrego bez procentów.

— Nie mam.

Mężczyzna odszedł od lady. Keith patrzył, jak z godną podziwu wprawą ściąga z półki butelki, dodaje lodu i miesza wszystko w shakerze. Potem postawił na ladzie szklankę z czerwonym drinkiem.

— Dzięki.

Keith pochylił się i pociągnął łyka przez słomkę. Wyczuwał smak wiśni i czegoś gorzkiego, czego nie umiał nazwać.

— I jak? — spytał barman.

— Dobre — odpowiedział.

— Cieszę się.

Barman posłał mu uśmiech i zostawił go, żeby obsłużyć innego klienta. Później wrócił do Keitha, wycierając kieliszek.

— Wszystko okej? — zagadnął.

Keith uniósł brew, nie rozumiejąc, skąd to pytanie.

— Wiesz, to klub ze striptizem, nie bar — wyjaśnił barman. — Ludzie z reguły biorą drinka i idą dalej oglądać tancerki. W dodatku trochę wyglądasz na smutnego.

Keith westchnął ciężko, opuszczając głowę.

— Mam najgorsze urodziny na świecie, szkoda gadać.

Brunet był zaintrygowany.

— Chętnie posłucham, jeśli chcesz opowiedzieć.

— Nie no — zaczął w końcu Keith — nie są znowu aż tak najgorsze, ale to moja osiemnastka i kolega uparł się, że mnie tu zaciągnie.

— Wydaje mi się, że masz już skończone dziewiętnaście lat — zauważył mężczyzna.

— Mam. To spóźniona osiemnastka. Rok temu wyjechałem z matką na jakiś czas, ale Lance nie dał mi o tym zapomnieć.

— Okej. Nadal nie widzę, na czym polega problem. Nie podobają ci się tancerki?

Keith zerknął w stronę dziewczyny w skąpym stroju uczennicy, która właśnie kręciła się wokół rury. Nosiła najwyższe obcasy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział, i musiał przyznać, że ją za to podziwiał. On nie umiałby przejść w czymś takim trzech kroków.

— Są ładne, ale… Powiedzmy, że nie bardzo mnie interesują. Nie tylko tancerki. Kobiety ogólnie — mruknął i zerknął na barmana, żeby zobaczyć jego reakcję.

Ten przytaknął spokojnie. Odstawił kieliszek, którym i tak już zdecydowanie za długo się zajmował.

— Rozumiem. Twój kolega o tym wie?

— Tak.

— Więc czemu cię tu w ogóle zabrał?

— Bo to jedyne miejsce w mieście, gdzie nie trzeba mieć dwudziestu jeden lat, żeby wejść.

Barman uśmiechnął się, jakby doskonale to rozumiał.

— Nie możecie się nawet napić i zapłaciliście dużo więcej za wejście, a ciebie nie interesują tancerki. Rzeczywiście, nie zazdroszczę takich urodzin. Dobrze, że moje są raz na cztery lata.

Keith popatrzył na niego pytająco.

— Mam urodziny dwudziestego dziewiątego lutego.

— Więc ile masz lat? Sześć? — prychnął z rozbawieniem, biorąc łyk drinka.

Barman oparł się o ladę.

— Zgadłeś — odpowiedział. — Studiuję astrofizykę. Dorabiam tutaj wieczorami. Muszę przyznać, że klub ze striptizem to też nie jest praca moich marzeń, ale nie mogę narzekać.

— Studiujesz na naszym uniwersytecie? — zdziwił się Keith. — Właśnie zacząłem ten sam kierunek.

— Naprawdę? Nie pamiętam, żebym widział cię na kampusie.

— Musiałeś nie zwrócić uwagi. — Keith wzruszył ramionami.

— Zwróciłbym. Po prostu nie mieliśmy jeszcze szczęścia się spotkać — zapewnił barman. Rozejrzał się po klubie. — Czy twoi znajomi się o ciebie nie niepokoją?

Keith zerknął na telefon. Nie miał żadnych wiadomości ani nieodebranych połączeń. Schował z powrotem komórkę do kieszeni.

— Chyba nie. Pewnie są zbyt zajęci dziewczynami. — Spojrzał z powrotem na barmana. — Nie przeszkadzam ci w pracy? Tu jest po prostu ciszej i mniej niezręcznie. Trochę się boję, że jeśli mnie znajdą, Lance zamówi mi prywatny taniec, a wtedy będę musiał uciec do akademika. Nie wiem, do czego ten człowiek jest zdolny.

Barman machnął ręką.

— Nie, nie ma sprawy. Rzadko ktokolwiek chce ze mną rozmawiać. Zawsze to jakaś odmiana. Tak poza tym, jestem Shiro. Jeśli potrzebujesz jakichkolwiek wskazówek, jak przetrwać uniwersytet, daj znać. Mam to już prawie za sobą.

— Keith — odpowiedział i włożył słomkę do ust.

Shiro uśmiechnął się. Sięgnął pod ladę i wyjął czerwoną papierową parasolkę na wykałaczce. Rozprostował ją, napisał coś na niej czarnym markerem, a potem włożył ją chłopakowi do drinka.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Keith.

Keith spojrzał na parasolkę z napisanym schludnym pismem numerem telefonu i odwzajemnił uśmiech, patrząc na Shiro.

To naprawdę mogły nie być najgorsze urodziny na świecie. Ale nie było w tym ani grama zasługi Lance’a.


End file.
